


Falling Doesn't Feel So Bad

by Sphylor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Spoilers, he just falling bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphylor/pseuds/Sphylor
Summary: taxi is just falling broEPISODE 24 ARC 2 SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!
Kudos: 29





	Falling Doesn't Feel So Bad

It was over. He knew it was. As the wind ruffled his damp fur he knew that it was all coming to a close. 

Taxi replayed in his mind the moment the harpy speared him with its razor sharp talons. His chest began to throb with a dull ache; it was as if the little remaining energy he had was seeping out through the wound and try as he might he could not will himself into animal form. 

He replayed how he had been flung from the harpy’s talons and over the side of the ship. Falling, as if he were nothing.  _ Maybe he was nothing. _

All of his friends had been counting on him to help in battle and all he had done was manage to almost destroy the ship and then get skewered by a giant chicken lady. Some help he was. The tabaxi doubted that his disappearance from battle would make much of a difference. In fact, he was convinced that him not being there was the best help he could have given them. They didn’t need him there hindering their efforts. 

Above him he could see the airship shrinking as he fell like a raindrop. The scene almost looked peaceful if not for the dark grey storm clouds that swirled menacingly overhead. 

It was better this way. 

Taxi wondered if the fight was over yet. It probably was. Would they look for him? Would they care all that much? He could practically hear Mountain’s voice in his head, though.

“Well, that’s that. Nothing we can do about it now…”

He was probably right. Taxi wouldn’t want them to worry too much about him. He wasn’t worth it. 

It was silly really. He knew that he should be more scared yet the tabaxi felt oddly calm. This was bound to happen someday. No one could do anything about it. He couldn’t help but smile a bit.

Watching as the airship became nothing more than a speck Taxi noticed a purple figure speed towards him. He closed his eyes.

This was it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super short but i just felt like writing it :p


End file.
